year 7: 2016 - 2017: jessica ashley everything weddings
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: mandy's 21 in the hospital for anorexia. ashley, dianna, puck, chris, santanna, tina and rachel are in denver. atkaraoke shawn ashley meet. and they all meet ethan brona. everything that's happened to ashley's siblings [the abuse, the drinking, the addictions] happens to her. evan rebecca plan their wedding.
1. Chapter 15

Year 7

Jee: 48

Karen: 47

Jennifer: 47

Pam: 47

Evan: Annabelle' friend: 31

Annabelle, ashley's cousin: 28. moved back to her mom's 2 mays ago when she was 25. moves last march to another house when she's 26.

Evan: 24

ben: 24

Rachel, dianna, antanna, chri, puck: 23

eric: 23

Ashley: 23. In denver

Tina, Brittany: 22

Alexa, rose, Hannah, lily: 22. In college. Alexa and Hannah are in boston. Alexa in boston Hannah in Greece rose is in England.

Kate: rose's college roommate

Toby C.: 22. in London.

sPencer H: 21. Moved to denver w/ her mom. In college.

Adam: 21 Mandy boyfriend.

Louisa, mandy: 20

jake: 20

jessica: 19

Kate: 19

Anna: 17


	2. Chapter 6

Karen

I was in the living room I heard ashley her friends talking upstairs. I heard someone go into the bathroom up there. I made my way up there down the hall and to the bathroom the door of which was closed. I thought whoever was in there might've been one of my daughters.

I knocked on the door.

"yeah?" a male voice asked.

"oh sorry I thought you were one of my daughters. Maybe," I said.

"oh. Um did you need the bathroom or?"

"no I just. I'm mrs. brewer ashley's mom. You want anything?"

"i'm chris her friend from school."

"oh."

"and no."

"ok well there's sprite downstairs if you want it it. It's in the kitchen."

"ok."

I left.


	3. Chapter 7

On the way to the liquors I phoned Tina, Brittany and Evan and told them the schedule which they were all fine w/.

I got a phone call from my friend lily.

"hi beautiful," I answered.

"hi sweethart. I'm coming to visit."

"oh. When?"

"soon as I can. Listen scarlette might be moving there. But right now she's in the hospital."

Omygod.

Scarlette was our other best friend from the city.

"omygod, why what happened?"

"and she'll need to be in the hospital there too. And it'll be good to see you. I'll email you explaining everything," lily answered.

"ok. It'll be good to see you too. love you."

"love you too."

We hung up.

My phone rang it was Jesse.

"yeah?" I asked flipping it open.

"Ashley Kate just went into the hospital. She's had another relapse. She'll be there overnight."

I was shocked: "Kate? But she hasn't had a relapse in months. She was doing so well."

"I know but they said that was always a possibility. I just thought you should know."

"ok."

"what are you up to tonight?"

"liquors. I'm having some people over. Tina and Brittany from high school along w/ my friend Evan who you'll meet tomorrow. What are you and Jennifer doing?"

"ok. We're not sure yet.

"ok."

We hung up.

As I went into the liquors, purchased the whiskey and came back out I made a to do list of things to do tonight when I got home. email lily, scarlette, Mandy, Anna, my brother, puck and Jesse about everything. I'd check the emails from lily and Anna.

On the way home I bumped into a friend of Evan's. I didn't know him well but he seemed nice. Enough.

"hi honey," he said when he saw me.

"hi."

While I talked to him for a bit he offered me 2 shots of Kentucky whiskey which I'd had before. It was had been sages drink. I drank them. I was already drunk but not too drunk and I'd waited at least an hr before going out so it wouldn't be and wasn't obvious. And then he offered me a bit of grape soda which I also drank. And even though I was drunk I could tell that it wasn't just grape soda. And I knew there wasn't alcohol in it. So it must've been a drug.

We went across the street where he bought me food and soda from a fast food place. And then I thought we were going to a park and talk but he led me back to his place. Before we actually got there I took off. He asked if I was ok and I told him I was even though I clearly wasn't. at some point it had started raining. I went into the nearest bar and sat down w/ the fast food soda he'd bought me untill a lady who worked there informed me that I couldn't have that in the bar. So I left.

It was an excruciatingly slow walk back home. I phoned puck and lily and left them a voicemail stating 'unicorn' that was my code word. Then phoned Evan and told him 'popsicle' which was our code word.

Then phoned Annabelle.

"yeah?" she answered slightly drunk.

"hi um something happened."

"what?"

"I want to be home in order to tell you. It wasn't good. don't drink the grape soda I'm bringing home."

"oh ok. Hey is it cool if I play the guitar?"

"well it's Evan's so you'll have to ask him when he gets there."

"ok."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"ok."

We hung up and I hurried home.

I got home unlocked and opened the door locked it behind me and went upstairs into the living room where I put the bags of whiskey on the railing.

"so what happened?" Annabelle asked looking at me while approaching me holding out a cup of whiskey.

"um quite a bit apparently.

"ok."

I sipped the whiskey.

"so my friend lily' are coming in lily as soon as she can neither of whom you've met. you'll like her he' nice. And lily bc I guess something happened to scarlette who you've also not met and she's now in the hospital. She's thinking of moving here. She'll need to be in the hospital here too from what lily told me."

I took a sip of the whiskey.

"ok," Annabelle said listening.

"and Kate went into the hospital tonight. She's had another relapse which I found out from Jesse when he phoned. Which she hasn't had in months. So we're both pretty surprised by this. They're keeping her overnight. you've not met them either."

"uh huh."

I took a 3rd bigger sip of whiskey and looked at Annabelle: "by the way how much have you had to drink?"

"a cup. I'm only having 2."

"oh ok."

I went to the kitchen w/ the cup and put the grape soda on the stove. I noticed that Annabelle had put her grocery bags all in the same one and had started another load of laundry. I turned back to her and continued sipping.

"ok so after I left the liquors I bumped into a friend of Evan's who'd put something in the grape soda that I think was a drug which is why you're not having any. don't let Tina or Brittany have any either."

Annabelle nodded: "right."

"and then he led me back to his place which I didn't go into."

"ok. Wow."

"yeah I know. Um but anyways I have a few emails to send out."

"ok. Your sister replied by the way."

"ok."

I set the cup down and went to my computer typed up the emails sent them and read Anna's. She'd be arriving Friday.

"ok Anna's arriving Friday," I informed Annabelle.

"ok."

I closed the internet tabs just as the doorbell rang: "oh for crying out loud! I just got home. I'll get it. Coming!" I called getting up and going down the stairs.

I unlocked and opened the door and found Tina and Brittany standing there. They were each holding 2 heavy bags.

"hi come in," I told them stepping back and holding the door open so they could: "make yourselves comfortable."

"thank you I like your place," Brittany said following me up the stairs.

"me too. We brought whiskey and dr," Tina informed me.

"ok good just put it on the railing. that's what I forgot. Damnit!" I said.

We got to the living room where they introduced themselves to Annabelle and started talking.

"um I evidently forgot something I'll be back sorry to leave everyone like this don't leave untill I get back,"

I said going over to Annabelle's grocery bags and taking 2 out.

"ok," they called as I went down the stairs.

I left locking and closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 8

While I was on my way to the store Tina phoned asking about the short message I'd left. As did puck. I told them I'd send them both emails explaining what happened. Then Evan phoned asking the same thing I told him I'd explain everything after he dropped Annabelle off at his place and came back to mine. Which everyone was fine w/. since Evan didn't drive he and Annabelle were going to take the buses to his place.

At the store I got 2 bottles of dr. then came home. Where I of course unlocked and opened the door closing it behind me.

In the living room Annabelle, Tina and Brittany were talking and drinking. I presumed Annabelle was on her 2nd cup the other 2 on their 1st. I put my grocery bags on the railing. I got my cup from the stove and started drinking myself.

"hey I put the-" Annabelle began looking at me.

She meant she'd put the $43 she owed me from the whiskey and dr in a drawer in a nightstand in my room.

"yeah ok," I said nodding.

"and ours is on the table," Brittany informed me.

"ok," I nodded again.

Which reminded me that I owed them $129 along w/ the $40 I owed the karaoke lady in tips and the $205 I owed my bar in tips.

I went to the living room and sat on the floor. The other 3 were on the sofa.

I continued sipping my drink. Tina and Brittany were now on their 2nd.

The key turned in the lock.

"omygod what now," I muttered.

"it's probably Evan," Annabelle informed me.

"oh right so it is."

He came up the stairs and into the living room where he put his stuff on the floor out of the way.

"hey hun," I said.

"hi sweetie," he said.

I smiled. He often called me that. Sage also had.

He, my friends and Annabelle exchanged intros and started talking. I went to my computer read lily's email and emailed Tina, puck and Annabelle. Then went back to the living room where I sat on the floor by Evan and finished my 1st drink then went to the bathroom and poured myself my 2nd then went and sat back down. Tina, Brittany and Annabelle had all finished theirs. Tina and Annabelle were smoking.

As they talked Evan went to the fridge opened it and looked inside: "wow you really don't have much food here lady," he informed me.

"yeah I know."

"I'll go and get some after I take Annabelle to my place."

"ok."

He came back to the living room.


	5. Chapter 9

As they talked I thought about the email lily had sent me explaining what'd happened to scarlette. It wasn't the 1st time she'd ended up in the hospital. But it was the 1st time in awhile. Apparently her abusive dad - scarlettes - had found out about scarlettes cutting and not eating and drinking and had physically and sexually abused her so badly shed ended up in the hospital where she was due to end up anyway de to her not eating.

Yeah it was pretty bad. She, lily, myself and our friends Reenah and Miranda were all the same age. The reason scarlette was thinking of moving was to get away from her dad. that's why I'd left. Well actually Jesse and his friend had rescued me from my abusive dad. As of now scarlette didn't have a place to move to.

"we really hadn't planned to stay long," Tina informed me.

"um what?" I asked coming out of my reverie.

"we, really weren't going to…..stay…"

"oh ok."

I was almost halfway through my drink.

Tina and Brittany stood approached the stairs. They'd left my ex's pipe at my place.

"it was nice meeting you!" Brittany called as they went down the stairs.

"yeah you too!" Evan and Annabelle called back.

"see you tomorrow!"

"ok!"

"bye Ashley!"

"bye! Love you!"

"love you too."

They left closing the door behind them.

"hey when are we having breakfast?" Annabelle asked Evan.

"whenever we wake up. Eggs and bacon ok?"

"yeah."

"ok."

"he makes good eggs. and bacon," I told Annabelle: "w/ pepper. The bacon's crispy."

"oh wow," she replied.

"yeah they're good."

"well we should probably get going too. I'll be back after I take her to my place. In an hr or so," Evan told me.

"ok," I said.

"bye love you see you tomorrow," Annabelle told me.

"love you too," I said.

"love you," Evan said as they left.

"love you too," I said.

They left.


	6. Chapter 10

When Evan came back it was nearing 1 a.m. Wednesday.

He found me lying on my floor under my blankets. I was stoned and more than a bit drunk.

He came in locking and closing the door behind him.

He came upstairs putting the groceries on the kitchen counter then over to me.

"hey sorry I'm late," he told me.

"you're not….that…late," I said slowly.

He lied down on the floor on his stomach and began rubbing my back. I smiled.

"awww you're drunky," he said.

I could hear him smiling.

"um. Yeah," I said.

I was already on my 3rd cup.

"so I havent had the grape soda and neither have the others," I told him.

"oh right."

He stood went into the kitchen and sipped the soda.

"oh god. Wow. Yeah don't drink that. How much did you have?"

"not much."

"that's poisoned."

Yeah I know.

"don't drink it."

I heard him throw it in the trash and then he started putting away the groceries.

"yeah so your friend gave me that."

"with poison in it."

"yeah I realized that right after I had it even though I was drunk then but not too drunk."

"look if he offers you something to drink unless its alcohol don't drink it. And don't take his food unless it comes from a restaurant."

"ok. So that happened. hey are you coming to karaoke tonight?"

"um no."

"but Thursday."

"yeah."

"my friends puck and lily are coming. I know puck from high school and lilys one of my best friends. She's really sweet and pucks cool. He's coming in Friday and lily'll be here soon as she can. She's in the city. Our friend scarlette might be moving here too where shell have to be in a hospital. and on that note Mandy's been in the hospital the past 3 months."

"whoa you have a lot of dr," Evan said opening my fridge.

"yeah I know."

"and ok. And I know you've told me."

"oh."

I often repeated myself.

"um and my sister Kate's gone back into the hospital due to another relapse which sh e hasn't had in months. Um. Oh and Anna says we can see her Friday."

"ok. Wow."

I often repeated myself.

"um and my sister Kate's gone back into the hospital due to another relapse which sh e hasn't had in months. Um. Oh and Anna says we can see her Friday."

"ok. Wow."

"so tomorrow you and Annabelle are meeting Mandy and Jesse."

"ok. The girls are nice. Tina's quieter than Brittany. Annabelle's really sweet. She reminds me of. Fuk, her."

"yeah she is."

Whenever Evan referred to 'her' he was talking about his ex Olivia. Olive Louise actually which id found out from looking her up on facebook. She was darling and cute and beautiful and sounded amazing but had apparently fuked him over by lying to him when they first met among other things. She also had a dark past.


	7. Chapter 11

When Evan came back it was nearing 1 a.m. Wednesday.

He found me lying on my floor under my blankets. I was stoned and more than a bit drunk.

He came in locking and closing the door behind him.

He came upstairs putting the groceries on the kitchen counter then over to me.

"hey sorry I'm late," he told me.

"you're not….that…late," I said slowly.

He lied down on the floor on his stomach and began rubbing my back. I smiled.

"awww you're drunky," he said.

I could hear him smiling.

"um. Yeah," I said.

I was already on my 3rd cup.

"so I havent had the grape soda and neither have the others," I told him.

"oh right."

He stood went into the kitchen and sipped the soda.

"oh god. Wow. Yeah don't drink that. How much did you have?"

"not much."

"that's poisoned."

Yeah I know.

"don't drink it."

I heard him throw it in the trash and then he started putting away the groceries.

"yeah so your friend gave me that."

"with poison in it."

"yeah I realized that right after I had it even though I was drunk then but not too drunk."

"look if he offers you something to drink unless its alcohol don't drink it. And don't take his food unless it comes from a restaurant."

"ok. So that happened. hey are you coming to karaoke tonight?"

"um no."

"but Thursday."

"yeah."

"my friends puck and lily are coming. I know puck from high school and lilys one of my best friends. She's really sweet and pucks cool. He's coming in Friday and lily'll be here soon as she can. She's in the city. Our friend scarlette might be moving here too where shell have to be in a hospital. and on that note Mandy's been in the hospital the past 3 months."

"whoa you have a lot of dr," Evan said opening my fridge.

"yeah I know."

"and ok. And I know you've told me."

"oh."

I often repeated myself.

"um and my sister Kate's gone back into the hospital due to another relapse which sh e hasn't had in months. Um. Oh and Anna says we can see her Friday."

"ok. Wow."

I often repeated myself.

"um and my sister Kate's gone back into the hospital due to another relapse which sh e hasn't had in months. Um. Oh and Anna says we can see her Friday."

"ok. Wow."

"so tomorrow you and Annabelle are meeting Mandy and Jesse."

"ok. The girls are nice. Tina's quieter than Brittany. Annabelle's really sweet. She reminds me of. Fuk, her."

"yeah she is."

Whenever Evan referred to 'her' he was talking about his ex Olivia. Olive Louise actually which id found out from looking her up on facebook. She was darling and cute and beautiful and sounded amazing but had apparently fuked him over by lying to him when they first met among other things. She also had a dark past.


	8. Chapter 12

It was the next day. Annebelle, Evan and I were all at the hospital in Mandy's hospital room. She was hooked up to an IV.

She brightened when she saw me.

"hi honey," I said.

"hi."

"how are you doing?"

"um ok I guess. They wont let me walk around. So they stick me with fluids untill I bloat up like a um. Puffer fish. And all the women who come in here and are 'normal size' are all a bit fat by my standards. I don't like it here."

"well if you ate at all you'd gain some weight."

"yes I know thank you for telling me. You're not telling me something I don't-" she then noticed Annabelle and Evan: "oh. Sorry. Hi I'm Mandy."

"its ok. I'm Annabelle Ashley's cousin. I'm anorexic myself so I relate," Annabelle smiled at Mandy.

"oh."

"and I'm Evan," he introduced.

"hi nice to meet you."

"you too."

"hi nice to meet you."

"you too."

"yeah I think Ashley's mentioned you," Mandy told Annabelle.

"yeah she's talked about you a bit too," Annabelle said.

"well anyway we just stopped by to see how you were. We're going to see Kate is she…..?"

"I'm not sure ask Evan. They should be home today."

"ok."

"I'm right here," Evan said.

I turned to him.

"no our brother," I explained.

"oh."

"ok honey. Love you."

"love you too. It was nice meeting you," Mandy told Annabelle and Evan.

"yeah you too," they said.

We left.


	9. Chapter 13

It was later that night and Annabelle, Tina and Brittany were all at the bar for karaoke night. We were all sitting on bar stools at a round table.

Mandi the karaoke lady was setting up not doing much of anything. I pointed her out to my friends.

"she's one of the coolest people I know," I said.

"oh cool I want to meet her," Annabelle said smiling.

She had such a great smile and loved meeting new people. And music.

"oh I'm so excited you guys are here," I said.

I loved karaoke night. It was fun and always interesting.

"yeah me too. It sounds like fun," Brittany said also smiling.

She was a big fan of fun.

"oh and you will," I told Annabelle.

She looked good in a gray fedora, pearls, black corset top pink miniskirt and flats. Tina was in a black tube top and black pants. Brittany was in black pants and a pink long sleeve sweater.

"hi what can I get you to drink?" a waitress joelle asked coming over to us.

"um just dr. pepper for me thanks," I said.

"white Russian," Annabelle said.

"um. Guinness," Tina said.

"and for me Malibu," Brittany said.

"ok I'm going to see some ids," joelle said.

"ok sure," Annabelle said pulling hers out.

As did Tina and Brittany.

I looked at Tina surprised by her drink choice: "you drink Guinness now?"

"yeah I have for awhile."

"oh wow."

"yeah I like dark stuff."

So id noticed.

"thank you," joelle said.

"you're welcome thanks hun," Annabelle said as joelle left.

Tina looked at her surprised: "you are the nicest person."

"aww well thank you."

"she really is," I said.

Annabelle just smiled.

"cmon lets go meet Mandi. She's awesome," I said getting up.

"so I've heard," Annabelle said.

We stood and went to Mandi.

"yeah?" she said when she saw me.

"hi this is my cousin Annabelle," I said.

"hi nice to meet you. I like your shoes."

"thank you you too. What are you singing tonight?"

"it'll be a surprise."

"yeah I've never heard her either but apparently in her words she's quite good."

"ok."

We got some slips and sat. Annabelle as usual had brought a pen w/ her. We all filled out the slips and I put them on Mandi's table.

Mandi as usual started the show. After her there were a few singers then me then Annabelle, Tina and Brittany.

Annabelle's opening number was 'new york state of mind' then 'living on a prayer'. she also did 'because of you' and 'I hate myself for loving you'. she had quite a voice. Beautiful and piercing and strong good for blues and rock. She was very controlled w/ rock. Well w/ both of them. And powerful. She blew me away w/ her singing.


	10. ashley: karaoke: karen

ashley

it was 2 wks. Later wed. dec. 3rd. Last wk. Had been thanksgiving it had gone well. It had been a long busy day filled w/ food. We'd just arrived at the bar. I was hanging up my coat while the others went and found a place to sit.

"aunt karen!" I heard.

It was annabelle talking and apparently she'd found karen.

I hung up my coat and turned around. And there was karen sitting at a small round table.

"hi you look nice," she told annabelle.

"thank you. Have you met rachel?" annabelle asked.

"um. Briefly. Hi," karen said to annabelle.

"hi good to see you," rachel said sitting.

"is pam here?" annabelle asked karen.

"yeah she's. Somewhere," karen said looking around.

She spotted me. She got up and came over to me. The others put a few tables together and sat down.

"ashley I need to talk to you," karen said when she approached me: "outside."

"but I just got here. And I just hung up my coat," I protested.

"now."

"um ok," I replied not grabbing my coat.

We went outside into the cold darkness away from everyone. Karen grabbed my arms w/ one hand so hard until I think she bruised them.

"i just flew in on fri. what the hell? You weren't like this at jesse's," I said.

"that's cause. We were around people."

"omygod. You know my past what the hell...why..."

"are those...are those track marks?"

damnit. Had I known karen was going to be here tonight I would've covered my arms.

"have you been doing drugs?" karen asked hitting my arms.

"i..." I was so surprised I didn't say anythign after that.

"i'm going to get a drink," karen told me and went back inside.

No one had hurt me like this since I was 16. in fact that's why I left the city. I was 21 now that had 4 yrs. Ago.

I knew my arms would bruise and I wondered if annabelle had anything I could wear. At that moment the door opened and she came out in her coat.

"hey um what's wrong?" she asked.

"i um. It's karen. Do you have anything I could wear?"

"what...oh," when annabelle looked down at my arms she got it.

She knew I didn't care if people saw the track marks. Only the bruises that were starting to form.

"yeah i'll go get my other coat," she told me: "you can stay at my place tonight if you want."

I knew exactly the one she was talking about.

"ok."

"Even though i'm not living there any longer evan is."

"ok."

"and i'll be there. If you want."

I had a feeling annabelle wouldn't be telling her mom this.

"yeah she'll be upset but I don't care."

"i'll um. Email her and tell her where you're at."

"ok."

annabelle had certain times when she'd email people but I didn't, so.

She went back inside to get her other coat. The door opened and out came puck.

"hey what happened?" he asked.

He was getting as perceptive as my brother, the other evan, annabelle and I already were.

"i. we'll talk about it later. After," I told him.

"ok. You want soco?"

"god yes."

"ok."

he left going back inside. Annabelle came out w/ her other coat. She handed it to me. I put it on.

"thank you," I said.

"yeah."

"tell puck..."

"he told me to tell you he has your 6."

"oh ok."

"cmon sweetie let's go inside. You'll sing about it if you want to we'll have a few drinks. And you'll be w/ your friends. I'd hug you but I feel like it might hurt you more. I won't talk about it w/ anyone unless it's ok w/ you," annabelle was really sweet that was the best part of her.

She always had been.

"well I told puck we'd talk about it later."

"ok."

I smiled despite the pain.

We went back inside the warm crowded bar. We sat down at our table and annabelle, santanna, rachel and dianna sat on either side of me while puck and chris got the drinks. It was nice having my friends get my drinks. I felt like being taken care of. Once I got some 'snow' from cherie and she injected it into me then i'd really feel like I was being taken care of. I'd injected it into her sometimes too. We took turns. Hannah always used her own needles. Louisa never shot up w/ us or in general. I wondered if lily would want to drink w/ me in t he park this wk. Well the rest of this wk. She still drank had since she was 16 even though last yr. She'd gotten alcohol poisoning. That had been hard on me. My dad had gotten alcohol poisoning as had brian my grandfather according to what jesse had told me. Brian being his dad. That's actually what he passed from was the drinking. That had been when jesse was in college about 30 yrs. Ago. His mom sara never remarried. She'd been living at our house for over a yr. When evan and rebecca were busy helping w/ anna or mandy or lily sara took care of their 3 daughters reva, karessa and briara. Briara was the youngest at 1 reva the oldest at 3. right now they didn't want to have more children. Last yr. Dianna had gotten pregnant again just as she had in hight school. She'd had a miscarriage. She didn't talk about ti. Puck, annabelle and I were the only ones who knew. And we didn't talk about it. I knew she was pregnant now but I didn't know how soon it would last. The 1st time she'd given her baby to rachel's mom the 2nd she'd just left. She felt terrible about it too. Last yr. The 3rd time, the miscarriage. This was the 4th time. Again puck and I were the only ones who knew. I knew pregnant ladies shouldn't be drinking but maybe she didn't want to carry the baby full term. The dad of all her babies was her dad.

My phone buzzed w/ a text knocking me out of my reverie. I flipped it open and read the text. It was from dianna: 'I need to talk to you about something. Later' it read. 'ok' I texted back nodding. I knew she'd seen the nod and knew what it meant. I felt rather than saw her put her phone away. I texted hannah 'hey i'll need snow later. And then trees'. I knew she'd get it. Then I put my phone away.

Puck came back to the table w/ 2 drinks a soco for me and a white russian for annabelle. He set them in front of us.

"thank you," annabelle said as I started drinking mine.

"uh huh," he replied.

Chris came back w/ 2 for rachel and dantanna. Wine for rachel and whiskey for santanna. After setting them down he went back to the bar and got 2 for him and puck.

Chris looked at me over the top of his drink.

'you ok?' he mouthed.

I shook my head. He waited.

'table' I said meaning the topic was off the table for now.

'ok' he said nodding.


	11. Chapter 3

When we got to annabelle's it was 2:20 a.m. The next day. Thurs. annabelle let us in. when we got upstairs dianna, annabelle and I changed into pajama pants and shirts. Rachel and santanna called rachel's dads to get a ride back to rachel's. Chris said he was going to go to the store. I didn't know him to go to the store at odd hrs. but I also hadn't spent a lot of time around him since HS, so. Dianna was going w/ him and annabelle was going on a walk. I think they just wanted to give puck and I some privacy. It felt quiet and empty w/o them in the place. Annabelle had closed and locked the door when she'd left.

Puck and I were sitting in the quiet lit living room drinking. Well. Drinking more. He looked at me, waiting. He was holding a beer.

"so, you know about my past," I began.

"uh huh," he said.

Back in hs i'd told him about my dad.

"well at the bar karen. When she took me outside she...hurt me."

"oh so that's why you were wearing annabelle's coat. Cause you've told me you don't care who sees the track marks."

puck knew I shot up.

"yeah um. Annabelle knows what happened. I just. Idinno. Like I knew she'd hurt my sister and jessica. And I always maybe thought that one of these days...she'd..."

"uh huh."

"i just. It just reminds me of. When my dad."

"yeah. No I get it i've been there. I'm still there. When my mom knows i'm coming into town she leaves. She knows I don't want her hurting my friends and I guess she's scared to do that. When I was little she. Did more than just the physical stuff. Chris is the only other one who knows. He asked, once when we were together. I don't talk about it."

"yeah I don't talk much about my past either. It's how I survive."

"no I get it."

"yeah so idk if you want to shoot up later but i'm going to hannah's and..."

"um I might. I'll come w/ you at least."

my friends who did drugs even though we did we never made anyone feel like they had to. If they didn't want to shoot it was fine. And we were cool w/ the fact that other people didn't.

I pulled out my phone and texted my brother where I was then texted annabelle this. Then texted dianna and chris and told them it was ok for them to come back as puck and I were done talking.

As we aited for everyone to come back we drank some more. I decided i'd stay here tonight and I wanted annabelle and puck here w/ me.

"hey so i'm going to stay here tonight. And I want you to..." I began.

"it's cool. I was actually hoping to stay w/ you anyway," puck said.

"ok. Well I mean after hannah's i'm going to come back here."

"oh ok."


	12. Chapter 4

Ashley

it was the next wk. Wed. dec. 10th and we were at the bar again. An older lady in black wearing a cross was up onstage singing. She was singing sinatra's 'my funny valentine'. She was good and something about her reminded me of a '40's cabaret singer. My sister marie was the same way. She'd taken off 4 yrs. Ago and we hadn't heard anything. She'd be 18 now. No one knew where she was. Mom had been so busy she hadn't noticed or if she had she'd only mentioned it a few times. The lady who was singing seemed reserved and not the nicest. She also reminded me of karen. I wondered where she was from. She had a good voice.

I noticed a young lady w/ straight hair sitting by herself drinking. She was in all black and seemed familiar. Puck followed my gaze.

"hey I wonder if she wants to sit w/ us," he said.

"do we have room?" I asked.

"we'll make room. Hey chris..."

"i'll get another chair," chris said standing.

Puck also stood going over to the lady. He talked to her for a bit and they came back to us. She sat in the chair chris had provided.

"thank you," she said looking at him.

"mmmhmm. I'm chris," he told her.

"zoe. Nice to meet you."

"yeah you too."

zoe looked at the lady who was singing.

"she's from l.a. My sister and my mom know her," she told us.

"um. What?" rachel asked slightly surprised.

"the, singing lady."

"oh. How do you...?"

"i knew she was wondering about her," zoe said meaning me: "and also I used to live in l.a."

"so did I actually," puck said: "but i'm from texas then I moved to new york then ohio...here, l.a. And here again."

"oh. I'm from boston."

"my sisters live there," I said.

Zoe looked at me and I realised we'd met before when I lived in new orleans.

"i know. I've met them. A long time ago," she said.

So, when zoe lived in boston she'd met hannah and alexa. That had evidently been before I knew them. Then she moved to l.a. Then new orleans. I'd moved from new orleans to the city when I was 14. so before I was 14 i'd met zoe.

Zoe looked at dianna as if to ask what had happened to her.

"um. I'm dianna," she told zoe slightly uncomfortable w/ her looking at her.

That is, zoe's looking at dianna made dianna slightly uncomfortable.

"she, used to be a nun," zoe began.

Oh so that explained the cross the lady was wearing.

"but before that she. Well she's from virgina then moved to l.a. She was a nun at an institution my mom was in. my sister was dating her son. She's a lot older than she seems and looks. Like a lot," zoe told us.

Puck looked down at the fading bruises on my arms. Zoe followed his gaze.

"you know...queenie would be able to do something to the person who did hthat to you," zoe told me.

I was surprised by how forward she was.

"yeah well so would puck but he shouldn't," I said annoyed for some reason.

"but. W/ her it's different," zoe told me.

"oh."

"who's queenie?" rachel asked.

"my roommate. Back in new orleans," zoe explained.

"oh."

"do you know someone named lila?"

"yeah she. Was my roommate last yr. Turns out she knows kate and lizzie. Kate's my sister rose's roommate. She came for thanksgiving."

"oh. Well I know her from CA is all."

"oh."

so far zoe hadn't said a whole lot.


	13. Chapter 5

June: hannah

it was 3:20 a.m. And I was in my and alexa's room at karen's. I heard someone come up thw the stairs into my room. I smelled karen's perfume and alcohol and karen's perfume. So I knew it was karen. She came into my room to my bed grabbed me dug her nails into me and threw me onto the floor. But she didn't stop there. She ran her nails over my track marks digging into them.

"i know what these are. They're not cuts. They're track marks. You're fuked up. You're just like ashley. You've been doing drugs the both of you. I'll have to punish her even more now now that I know you've been doing them. Where'd you get the idea from her did she push you into this?" karen said.

"i no ashley would never..."

"who then?"

"i just thought of it myself."

"i'll still have to punish her though. Maybe once she stops you'll stop too. Hurt her so much she won't feel anything but the pain when she shoots up. And the pain's a reminder."

karen let go and then left. I just lay there on the floor in shock. Karen had never done anything like this to me. She had to lily and the twins. And back in HS rose was always out so karen never had a chance to hurt her like this. Karen didn't hurt mandy when she was sick and since kate and anna always were sick. That's why she never hurt them. Maybe if I got sick she wouldn't hurt me either. Maybe if I got dope sick. Kate had been in remission for 2 yrs. But anna hadn't.

I heard karen leave and go down the hall to ashley and marie's room.


	14. Chapter 1

Mandy

I wa 21. And intead of being in my 3rd of college I wa in the hopital w/ anorexia. I'd been here for 2 wk. after 2 yr. of being in college they and I decided I needed to be in the hopital. I'd gotten ued to it but I till didn't like it it wa really hard. Never in my life ever ince I wa 13 had I eaten healthy. When I wa 15 I developed bulimia for 2 yr. which had me put on weight. When I wa 17 I went back and forth between anorexia and bulimia. It' one of the wort thing you can do for your body beide drinking and drug. Adam and I'd broken up when I wa 17 and he wa 18 caaue he didn't want to do the long ditance thing. Whenever I got out of thi place which might be 3 month or more I'd tell adam what had happened to me back when I wa 12. Not a lot of people knew jeica and pany knew. And o did ahley and evan. When pany and I were 15 he'd been hospitalized. apparently according to my dad my mom had been hospitalized for anorexia. And for being abued. He'd tarted telling me about her when I wa 16.

One of the firt thing they did after I checked in wa put an IV in me to counteract my dehydration. I wan't allowed to excercie. That would only make me loe more weight. Yeah but itting around and not walking made my ankle hurt. The hopital food wa terrible and I wa tarting to mi real food.

When I got out of college which would be the yr after next I'd be 23 and I'd probably live by myelf. That way there'd be no one around to ee how much I wa or wan't eating. The nure came in a lot to check my heart and blood preure. My mom never came to viit not even a a mom. He wa too buy being a therapit and an alcoholic to come viit me. He hadn't viited me in college either. He pent time w/ u before ahley moved in. that wa when I wa 13.

Over the yr. mom topped making breakfat for me caue he knew I either wouldn't eat it or when I did I'd purge it. And he never made dinner. Dad would make breakfat even if I didn't eat it. I know jennifer alo helped a did pam.

When I wa 15 which wa almot 10 yr. ago jeica' dad tarted hurting her. And then he hurt me too. He hurt u both untill we went to college.


	15. Chapter 14

Evan

rebecca and i'd been together a long time. I didn't want to date anyone else and i'd decided that since we'd already had 3 kids – reva, karessa and briarra - and were holding off on having another that I wanted to marry her. I was going to propose where we met. I'd told ashley to ask her cousin annabelle if it was ok if we borrowed her camera to self time us when I proposed.

That june day rebecca and I were at my place. Which had become hers since she didn't have anywhere else to go. We'd dropped our daughters off at my dad's.

"rebecca," I said going into the living room.

She looked at me: "yes?"

"i want to talk to you about something."

"here?"

"no."

"is everything ok?"

"yes it's better than ok."

"um well alrite."

in my car I had the engagement ring, her fave flowers and the camera. Ashley would meet us as the park and videotape the whole thing w/ dad's camera. Annabelle would be behind the trees and take photos.

I led rebecca out of our place down the hall stairs and out into my car. On her seat were the flowers.

"oh these are my fave! We should go put them in water," rebecca said as she took them off of the seat.

"no just wait," I told her.

"but..."

"you're going to be even more confused," I told her: "get in please."

I held the flowers while she did. Once she had buckled I gave her the flowers. I got in and buckled. Before i'd come out into the living room i'd texted ashley that we were on our way. She'd texted annabelle.

I started the car and we drove downtown to where we'd met.

"but. We've been here before," rebecca said when we got there.

"yes I know. Bring your flowers," I said as I parked.

I parked turned off the car and got out as did she. We walked to the spot where we'd met.

"oh I think I dropped something," I said getting down to the ground where I took the ring out of my pocket.

"oh where?" rebecca asked looking down..

"no i'll get it."

I looked up at her. I was nervous and really happy.

"rebecca. Ever since we met I thought you were beautiful. You've been nothing but sweet to my sisters and so helpful around the house. And I know how much we all appreciate it. Yes we've fought but everyone does. You're so lovely and I want you to be and you deserve to be in my world for the rest of time and I in yours. Will you marry me?"

"i...i yes I will."

as I slipped the ring onto her finger we both had the biggest smiles. I stood dipped her and kissed her right then and there as she held the flowers behind my back.

"wow that's quite a kiss. We've not had many like that," she said once we came up for air.

"no we haven't."

"so now what?" she asked sensing there was more.

"come w/ me."

we walked to where there was 'she said yes' spelled out. The letters were made up of unicorn images my sisters had either drawn or gotten from the internet. The words were on canvases which were on easels.

"oh evan...bc when we met..."

"that's one of the first things we talked about."

"that's just. That's so thoughtful of them."

"well I was the one who came up w/ the idea. But thank you."

I nodded. Rebecca probably had no idea who I was nodding at. Ashley and annabelle came out from behind the trees.

"chapmagne?" annabelle asked offering us both glasses and taking the flowers and the ring box.

"we um. We're not..." I said meaning we weren't supposed to drink in public.

"the trees."

we followed them to the trees. Ashley went back and got the easels. She went and put them in my car then came back to us.

"i'm so happy for you 2," ashley told us as she took a sip.

"me too," annabelle said.

"good. There's something I want to tell you. Ashley since I don't talk to my family I want you to be my maid of honor. You're strong as hell but you're sweet and good w/ your sisters. Er well I guess they'll be my sisters now. In laws. But i'll think of them as my sisters," rebecca said.

"oh wow thank you."

"and annabelle. I've not heard you sing much but the times I have you've always been emotional. You're such a beautiful person. I want you to sing at our wedding."

"i...wow. Things like this don't happen to me."

"but they do. And they are," rebecca turned to me: "evan I want your dad..."

I smiled knowing what she was asking: "yes it's ok if you dance w/ him."

"so when's the wedding?" ashley asked.

"we don't know yet we only just got engaged."

"i wish marie was here it would make her happy."

'me too," I said as I had more of the champagne.

"the bridesmaids are going to be your sisters and the groomsmen...well that's for you to decide," rebecca told me.

"honey it's our wedding not just mine. It's ok if you have more of a say."

"ok. Well I like puck he seems cool. And I want chris there too. And ashley's er serena's um. Ben. I want him to be a groomsmen."

"ok."

"oh and your spanish teacher. And mark hannah's dad. That technically now makes him my uncle doesn't it?"

"yeah."

"wow."

rebecca took a sip.

"yeah i've heard that when you marry someone you don't just marry them you marry their family too," annabelle said drinking some more.

"actually mark's lily's dad lacey's her mom. They're dad's friends from college. But either way they'll be honored you asked. To be honest I don't know how chris would feel about being a groomsmen though since he's gay. It's ok if you ask him," I said.

"he seems like a sweet guy," rebecca said.

"yeah he is."

"i want cherie there too."

"ok...so that's...um...5 guys including my dad. Er well 6 plus mark. And 7 ladies. So the guys are outnumbered by 1."

"i...i don't have a dress. And it would mean more to me if I got it from someone in your family. Er our family. But I don't know...as neither of your parents have ever been married. Oh but mark and lacey might have one. I'll ask them."

"they'll be at my parents' today."

"your mom I...i don't know. I'm not big on her to be honest. I've been more of a mom to your sisters than karen has. As has pam. Who I also want there,"

"yeah none of us are," ashley said.

"after we get married. I want to have our own house. But we don't have the money nor do we have jobs yet so..." rebecca began.

"oh pam'll give us her place. There's enough room for our daughters and it's right across from my mom's, so," I said.

"ok."

"reva will start preschool in 2 yrs. So she'll be there during the day and if it's ok w/ you sara or my dad will take care of karessa and briara while you and I are working. Do you know what you want to do?"

"excuse us," annabelle said.

She and ashley left us alone to talk.

"no. I could move to amsterdam cause sex work is legal there. But then I wouldn't be here for you or your family. Unless we all moved. It's something I know how to do. How do you feel about me doing that?"

"what moving or continuing sex work?"

"well both."

"i don't want to move cause I want us to be involved w/ my sisters. If kate and anna didn't have cancer it would be different. I've always wished it was."

"yeah me too. Not for me necessarily but the others."

"you know I didn't like it when you were a sex worker. Esp. bc it's not legal here. But it's more that if you get pregnant I want it to be by me. My family will pay for your birth control if that's what it takes. I'd rather you run it out of pam's house so I know where you are. And if that's what it takes then that's what ittakes. Until you save enough for college or w/e."

"ok. But thing is...if i'm busy working I won't be able to just drop everything to go and help your sisters. Alexa's not able to do that as much as she wants to. In fact none of us are except well. You and I."

'well what do you want? Do you want to work or do you want to help? A lot of people do both."

"i don't know. Well I do but it's not. It's not simple. And thing is that's the only thing I know how to do. Is sex work. Well and. And the …...the drug trade. I'm not like. I'm not proud of it. And i've never told you this before. But yeah when I wasn't working as a sex worker I. I was in the drug trade."

"sweetie I will never judge you. On a big scale like that."

"back where i'm from that's what I did. I sold drugs I did drugs I was a sex worker."

"well I figured you shot up. How do you feel about being a waitress? Er a hostess rather."

"i could do that."

"i know where ashley used to work as one needs a new hostess."

"yeah. I'll explain my situation and. Yeah. But until then...untill reva goes to preschool. I don't like taking money from your parents."

"they are willingly giving it to you."

"yeah but back. Before I met you I was my own boss. I'd buy the drugs from people w/ the money I made from my other job and sell them. And sometimes buy them for me. And I liked that. I mean I liked being on my own like that."

"a lot of ladies are stay at home moms and there's nothing wrong w/ that."

"yes and while there isn't I want to do more. I've spent so much time doing one thing only. And you still don't have a job."

"well actually i'm looking into getting one at a store."

"oh."

"at a king's actually stocking."

"oh ok."

"yeah i'm still waiting to hear back."

"ok. Good so you'll be able to provide a little bit for us for the next 2 yrs. Although a lot can happen in 2 yrs."

"ok so we've gotten that figured out."

ashley and annabelle came back and we finished drinking.

After we were done drinking I gave our glasses to ashley who put them in our car. I know she'd texted my dad who would come get us. Puck would get annabelle and ashley and we'd all go to my dad's.


End file.
